


Básicamente Educado en Casa

by LanceyLove



Series: Storytime: Voltron es (básicamente) un desastre [Traducción] [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I just needed a break from the angsty fic I've been writing y'all, I meant to stop writing this, my bad - Freeform, spoilers for season 7 now available in chapter 3
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLove/pseuds/LanceyLove
Summary: "Oye, Shiro, ¡voy a sacar la motocicleta!" Anunció, tirando su bolso en su habitación y arrancándose el uniforme."¡Haz tu tarea primero!" Shiro gritó desde la cocina y Keith maldijo en silencio. Se puso su camiseta negra y arrojó al suelo el desastre naranja del uniforme del Garrison.”"No tengo ninguna". Él mintió, casi cayéndose en un esfuerzo por ponerse sus jeans más rápido. Después de luchar durante un par de minutos para ponerselos en el suelo, se quedó mirando al techo. La puerta se abrió y Shiro lo miró sin comprender."No tienes ninguna", repitió, con la voz completamente en blanco. Keith frunció el ceño. Le gustaba pensar que era un buen mentiroso, pero Shiro no parecía ni un poco convencido. ¿Las personas en el Garrison tienen tarea todos los días o algo así? "Keith, soy tu jodido profesor. Te asigné la tarea ”.Oh. Cierto.OKeith está experimentando la gran tragedia de que tu maestro también sea tu tutor. Además, el chico que se sienta a su lado es tan molesto.





	Básicamente Educado en Casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Basically Home Schooled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215501) by [CaffeinatedFlumadiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle). 



> ¡Hola! Pues este es otro proyecto que tengo, uno muy grande, es una serie de fics muy divertidos. Espero que le den una oportunidad.

Después de un año, Keith llegó al consenso de que vivir con Shiro no era terrible.

Siempre había comida, ropa, un lugar donde quedarse, por lo que no podía quejarse mucho de ese aspecto. El mismo Shiro también era una persona bastante buena, la verdad. Sacó a Keith a pasear en su hoverbike, vio repeticiones de películas de terror con él y no lo trató como si fuera un niño.

Si Keith tiene que expresar una queja sobre su situación actual probablemente girará en torno al tema de la escolarización.

No lo entiendas mal, el Garrison estaba... Bien. Estaba lleno de gente tediosa y maestros odiosos, pero enseñaron cosas geniales y Shiro siempre se iluminaba cuando decía que le gustaba, así que eso fue todo. Era simplemente que cuando Keith recibió sus clases para el nuevo semestre hace dos meses, se enteró de que su maestro odioso también era su tutor detestable.

Esto fue tan bien como uno pensaría que lo haría.

"Señor Kogane, llegas tarde."

La incredulidad en la voz de Shiro era evidente cuando miró hacia abajo a su hoja de asistencia, a la silla vacía de Keith, a la puerta en la que estaba situado Keith. Él sonrió débilmente. Shiro había traído a Keith con él al campus hace tres horas, así que realmente no había ninguna razón para que llegara treinta minutos tarde a clase.

"Lo siento" Dijo Keith, metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo. Shiro frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos.

"¿Te importa explicar por qué llegas tarde?" Demandó y Keith se retractó de sus opiniones anteriores sobre Shiro. Definitivamente no estaba bien. Sintió que su genio se encendía ante la traición de ser confrontado frente a toda la clase por Shiro de todas las personas.

"Mi vida en casa es un desastre", respondió de nuevo, mirando a Shiro a los ojos.

"¿Es, tiempo presente?"

"Vivo con este tipo que canta el fantasma de la ópera a las tres de la mañana", le dijo. Uno de los niños nuevos sentado atrás se atragantó. Rápidamente lo convirtió en una tos para encubrir su risa, pero sus divertidos ojos azules sacudieron a Keith arriba y abajo antes de girarse hacia Shiro con curiosa anticipación.

"Todos comiencen a leer el capítulo seis del libro de texto", dijo Shiro a la clase, sin dejar de mirar a Keith. "Pasillo." Murmuró mientras barría a Keith y una sensación de arrepentimiento se apoderó de él. ¿Fue esta la parte en la que Shiro lo deja a un lado de la carretera por ser un huérfano sin valor?

"¿De verdad?" Shiro preguntó después de que la puerta se cerró y estaban a salvo fuera del alcance del oído de la clase "¿Tuviste que exponerme cantando el fantasma de la ópera?" Exigió y Keith resistió la tentación de sonreír ante eso. En cambio, miró al suelo, pateando el suelo de baldosas. Shiro suspiró y se paró frente a él, esperando hasta que Keith lo miró para hablar otra vez "Estoy de tu lado. Lo prometo." Le dijo con voz suave.

Keith lo miró fijamente. Las palabras fueron sinceras y ... Keith quería creerle. Realmente lo hizo. Shiro esperó hasta que asintió antes de dar una amplia sonrisa.

"Vamos, volvamos a entrar." Le dijo y se detuvo, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta "Oh, también estás castigado".

"Yo ... ¿qué ?" Keith balbuceó. ¿Se le permitió hacer eso? Keith admitió que no sabía cómo funcionaba realmente la tutela. Todo lo que tenía eran hogares de acogida hasta este punto. Aunque quería argumentar que era ilegal. Si no fue así, definitivamente debería serlo. "¿¡Por qué!?"

"Por llegar tarde cuando sé que estabas en el campus, por interrumpir mi clase y por insinuar que mis habilidades para cantar son insatisfactoria". Shiro se apuntó y abrió la puerta. "Capítulo seis. Ve a leerlo ".

¿Se suponía que sobreviviría todo un semestre de esto?

* * *

La escuela no fue el único lugar donde surgió este problema, desafortunadamente. En el departamento de Shiro era una batalla constante. Las primeras semanas de tener a Shiro como maestro y tutor fueron un período de adaptación.

"Oye, Shiro, ¡voy a sacar la motocicleta!" Anunció, tirando su bolso en su habitación y arrancándose el uniforme.

"¡Haz tu tarea primero!" Shiro gritó desde la cocina y Keith maldijo en silencio. Se puso su camiseta negra y arrojó al suelo el desastre naranja del uniforme del Garrison."

"No tengo ninguna". Él mintió, casi cayéndose en un esfuerzo por ponerse sus jeans más rápido. Después de luchar durante un par de minutos para ponerlos en el suelo, se quedó mirando al techo. La puerta se abrió y Shiro lo miró sin comprender.

"No tienes ninguna", repitió, con la voz completamente en blanco. Keith frunció el ceño. Le gustaba pensar que era un buen mentiroso, pero Shiro no parecía ni un poco convencido. ¿Las personas en el Garrison tienen tarea todos los días o algo así? "Keith, soy tu jodido profesor. Te asigné la tarea ".

Oh. Cierto.

Realmente debería dormir un poco más. El tiempo nocturno de críptidos hacía que su mente trabajara un poco más lento de lo que debería.

"No deberías jurar delante de mí", le dijo, con la esperanza de distraerlo con sus defectos parentales. Shiro resopló.

"Lo siento. Déjame reformular: Keith, soy tu profesor de fracking. Te asigné la tarea ".

"La terminé."

"¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ver?"

Keith gimió y se dio la vuelta para que su cara estuviera sobre la alfombra. Shiro no dijo nada mientras se quejaba en el suelo. Amargamente, se sentó y tiró de su mochila.

"¡Esta casa es una puta pesadilla!" Gritó mientras sacaba el único lápiz que tenía y miraba los problemas que Shiro les había asignado (tan pensativamente).

"¡Lenguaje!"

* * *

Sin embargo, había algunas bonificaciones a la situación. Si Keith husmeaba lo suficiente, siempre podría averiguar cuándo iban a tener un examen sorpresa y tenía una interminable ayuda con la tarea ... Bueno. En la mayor parte.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no entiendes? ¡Has asignado esto!" Gritó Keith, haciendo un gesto al papel que tenía delante. Shiro estaba tomando su cuarta taza de café y Keith había volteado seis sillas durante el período de dos horas en el que se habían sentado a trabajar en el problema.

"La respuesta debería ser trece... No lo entiendo." Shiro lo miró fijamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "No entiendo." Repitió, esta vez más tranquilo. Había pánico en sus ojos, pero se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en derrota mientras miraba el papel. Keith casi se burló cuando lo vio mirar la cama con cautela antes de volver a la tarea en cuestión.

"Yo tampoco." Keith le dijo sin rodeos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Shiro frunció el ceño, golpeando sus dedos sobre la mesa antes de caminar detrás de su bandolera y sacar algunos papeles. Hojeó unos pocos antes de encontrar el que estaba buscando y pasar su dedo a lo largo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?".

"Ese chico McClain entregó sus cosas temprano. Él siempre muestra su trabajo." Shiro le informó y golpeó el papel. "¡Nos olvidamos del exponente!" Gritó y miró a Keith con una larga mirada. "Mantén esto en secreto y te dejaré comer helado ".

Keith se alegró. Debido a todo lo intolerante a la lactosa que era, Shiro nunca le permitió tener nada de lácteos.

"Trato"

* * *

"Voy a fallar". Keith gimió, enterrando su rostro en sus manos. Shiro lo miró.

"No, tu no lo harás"

"No, Shiro. Lo haré. No tuve tiempo de estudiar nada de esto." Murmuró, ignorando la escandalizada expresión de Shiro ante el comentario "Sí, sé que literalmente vives conmigo", agregó antes de que llegara la conferencia. "¿No puedes darme el examen ahora?".

"Eso es hacer trampa."

"¿Así que?"

"Keith," Shiro puso los ojos en blanco. "Eso está mal. No puedes hacer trampa para llegar a donde necesitas estar en la vida. Si hay algo que quieres, tienes que trabajar para ello", le dijo. Normalmente, palabras como esas de su mentor pueden sonar inspiradoras o respetables... Pero fue difícil reunir mucho respeto por el hombre cuando se apuñala en el ojo por sexta vez con el delineador de ojos. "Maldición, odio esta nueva marca", murmuró y Keith gritó en sus manos.

Shiro chasqueó la lengua, bajando el delineador para estudiarlo cuidadosamente.

"No te ves bien".

"¿Qué?" Keith frunció el ceño y Shiro llevó una mano a su cara. Keith casi se apartó de la acción, pero Shiro ya se había alejado, frunciéndole el ceño pensativamente.

"Sí, creo que tienes fiebre". Él negó con la cabeza. "Probablemente empeorarás mañana. Puede que tengas que perderte la prueba, ya que estás enfermo. Estoy seguro de que tu profesor te dejará recuperar el viernes", le dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Shiro era un santo. Un héroe. Un dios entre los hombres. ¿Cómo había vivido Keith sin él?

"Sí, me siento muy mal". Él estuvo de acuerdo y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. "Podrías simplemente decirme que faltaré a la escuela mañana. No necesitas fingir-"

"¡Nunca le diría a un niño que falte a la escuela!" Shiro gritó en voz alta. "Soy un profesional, ¡cómo te atreves a insinuar eso!", Balbuceó y Keith lo observó divertido mientras se levantaba para prepararles la cena. "Soy un buen maestro", anunció, aunque podría haber estado más dirigido a él que a Keith.

* * *

"Oye, uh. ¿Shiro? Yo ... hoy fallé un poco en mi examen ".

Shiro agarró la botella de tequila que él insistió que no tenían y la vertió en su café.

"Lo sé, Keith. Yo estaba allí." Él suspiró. Keith deslizó el examen sobre la mesa hacia él y ofreció una sonrisa irónica.

"Mi maestro dijo que nuestro padre o tutor tenía que firmarlo si reprobamos". Él le dijo y Shiro lo miraro por unos buenos dos minutos antes de tomar un largo sorbo de café alcohólico. Tomó la prueba y Keith sintió una punzada de culpa por hacer que el hombre se viera tan cansado. Tal vez debería esforzarse un poco más ... Shiro agarró un bolígrafo y firmó dramáticamente la prueba que había calificado antes.

"Fuera de mi vista, tu malvado, malvado niño".

* * *

"¡LO ODIO!" Gritó Keith, lanzando su libro a través de la habitación. "Shiro, ¿por qué hiciste esto? ¿POR QUÉ?" Exigió y golpeó la mesa. Shiro se mostró bastante complacido por el estalliso y dejó la revista que estaba leyendo con una sonrisa soleada.

"No sé a qué te refieres".

"Si, lo haces". Keith lo señaló con el dedo. "Esto es porque te gané en Mario Kart el otro día, ¿no?"

La expresión de Shiro se agrió ante el recordatorio, pero él negó con la cabeza.

"Keith, es un buen chico. Además, tus calificaciones han subido tremendamente…"

"¡Sí, porque lo hace todo en una competencia! ¿Por qué tuviste que sentarlo a mi lado?"

"Porque él es un buen estudiante y quiero que seas un buen estudiante". Shiro se encogió de hombros y sostuvo el cuestionario más reciente de Keith "Mira eso. Cien de cien. Yo diría que está funcionando ".

"¿Qué recibió?"

"No te puedo decir la calificación de otro estudiante".

Keith murmuró en voz baja. El niño McClain fue la pesadilla de su existencia. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero el chico había hecho que su misión personal fuera molestar a Keith tanto como fuera posible. Keith estaba decidido a ignorarlo, ni siquiera podía decirte cómo era porque se negaba a mirarlo. Shiro sonrió ante el sufrimiento de Keith.

"Más adelante en el año puedo asignar grupos, ya sabes..."

"Nunca te perdonaré si nos haces trabajar juntos", le dijo Keith, con los ojos entrecerrados. Él huiría. Se uniría al circo o ... Algo. Cualquier cosa para evitar tener que pasar más tiempo con ese monstruo exasperante.

"Si no tengo que escuchar a Iverson quejarse de ti toda la semana que viene, no lo haré" Shiro prometió y volvió a su revista.

Así comenzó la semana en la que Keith Kogane se convirtió en el niño más educado del Garrison. Shiro cumplió su palabra y asignó a McClain a otro niño cuyo nombre Keith no se molestó en recordar. Hank o algo así. Como Shiro se sentía generoso ese día, le dijo a Keith que no tenía que trabajar con nadie en absoluto.

"Ven y ayúdame con esto".

"¿Pensé que no querías que te asignará un compañero?"

"Eso es porque eres mi compañero. Ven acá."

* * *

"Oye, Shir... ¿Uh, señor Shirogane?", Dijo Keith, arrugando la nariz ante la formalidad. Shiro se detuvo en su lección para mirar cautelosamente la mano de Keith, que estaba inocentemente en el aire. Miró alrededor del aula. Luego de vuelta a Keith. Luego en el tablero. Luego de vuelta a Keith.

"…¿sí?"

"¿No vas a recoger la tarea?" Preguntó, resistiendo la tentación de cacarear cuando toda la habitación se volvió hacia él con odio.

"Amigo", murmuró McClain, "¿Qué te pasa , salmonete?"

La cara de Shiro se desmoronó. Si había una cosa que Keith sabía que Shiro no podía soportar, era evaluar. Keith no lo entendió del todo: si no quería calificar, no debería asignarles cosas que debían ser calificadas. Sencillo.

"¿Es porque te hice limpiar la cocina?" Murmuró Shiro mientras recogía los papeles. Keith puso los ojos en blanco.

"Es porque te comiste mis sobras." Gruñó y miró sin comprender la mano extendida de Shiro.

"Tu tarea." Lo incitó y Keith sintió que una fría sensación se apoderaba de él. Miró a Shiro con una débil mueca. Shiro lo miró con incredulidad. "¿No hiciste la tarea que me la recordaste para calificar?" Exigió y Keith se mordió el labio superior por un segundo, asintiendo muy lentamente mientras se enfrentaba a la realidad de la situación.

"¿Whoops?"

* * *

"Me voy al espacio." Shiro le dijo por quinta vez esa semana. Keith puso los ojos en blanco.

"Lo sé, Shiro."

"Espacio. Con la luna. Y las estrellas. Y otras lunas... y otras estrellas ".

"Bueno, me voy a un dormitorio". Keith arrugó la nariz "Con los otros estudiantes. Y los maestros. Y más estudiantes... e Iverson." Murmuró, con voz burlona mientras apuñalaba su tenedor en las papas que Shiro había hecho. Oh Dios, la comida del cuartel era terrible . ¿Tendría que vivir de eso? Tal vez él podría salarla con sus lágrimas.

"Oye, es sólo por un par de meses. Luego puedes regresar conmigo." Dijo Shiro, girándose para mirarlo. "Estarás bien. Eres el mejor de la clase, obviamente, mi arduo trabajo valió la pena…"

"¿Tu arduo trabajo?"

Shiro se rió y le dio un suave codazo. Keith se apoyó un poco en su hombro. Serían unos meses solitarios sin este perdedor. Keith no se había molestado en hacer amigos, Shiro siempre estaba donde necesitaba que estuviera ... Hasta ahora.

"Te voy a extrañar", admitió, en voz baja. La mirada de Shiro se suavizó.

"Yo también te voy a extrañar. Sé bueno, ¿de acuerdo?

"…Bien."

* * *

"Espera", Keith se quedó boquiabierto, de repente dejó caer su cuchador sobre la mesa. El equipo se volvió hacia él. "¿Qué acabas de decir?" Le preguntó a Hunk, quien había estado en medio de una acalorada discusión sobre algo que no le había importado escuchar.

"Uh, ¿es probable que Shakira no haya sacado ninguna canción nueva desde que dejamos la Tierra?"

"No, no. Antes de eso."

"¿La música samoana está subestimada?"

"No. Para Lance. ¿Cómo lo llamaste?" Keith presionó. Todos le fruncían el ceño. El propio Lance frunció el ceño, confundido ante la línea de preguntas. Hunk inclinó la cabeza y la diadema cayó ligeramente de la intensidad del argumento anterior.

"¿Su nombre?" Él frunció los labios. "Dije 'Lance McClain, si crees que la música hispana está subestimada, dime una canción de Samoa en el top cuarenta de América'". Repitió, usando sus dedos para hacer comillas en el aire. Keith se atragantó con sus palabras.

"McClain. ¿¡McClain!?" Él escupió: "¡Tú eres el niño que se sentó a mi lado! Oh Dios mío, eras tan molesto. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" Exigió y Lance lo miró fijamente. Todos estaban callados.

"Tú... ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta de eso?" Dijo lentamente. "¿Realmente estás bromeando ? Nos sentamos uno junto al otro durante cuánto tiempo y ¿nunca escuchaste mi nombre?" Preguntó: "¿O me miraste?"

"¿Por qué querría hacerlo?" Keith se echó hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos. Lance puso los ojos en blanco, lanzando su cuchador sobre la mesa con un gemido y una mirada acalorada sobre la mesa.

"No me extraña que el Garrison te echará. Tienes las habilidades de observación de un..." Hizo una pausa, posiblemente buscando el equivalente en inglés de lo que quisiera decir "Algo". Se decidió después de unos segundos. Desde unos pocos asientos, Keith oyó un ruido sordo. Todos se detuvieron para volverse hacia Shiro. Había golpeado la mesa con su brazo humano, con la cabeza inclinada para hablar mientras observa el techo.

"Keith". Él se movió silenciosamente y todos se inclinaron para atrapar las siguientes palabras "¿El Garrison hizo qué?"

Ah… se había olvidado de mencionar ese detalle.

"Me voy a unir con Red", dijo rápidamente, levantándose. Salió de la esquina, ignorando la risa histérica de Lance y los tontos murmullos de Pidge.

"¡Keith Kogane vuelve aquí!"

Incluso en el espacio no había escapatoria. Increíble. No salvó la vida de Shiro para esto.

Bueno... Tal vez lo hizo. Sonriendo, desaceleró el paso para que el otro hombre pudiera alcanzarlo. Estaba seguro de que escucharía sobre esto durante meses, pero al menos Shiro estaba allí para estar molesto por eso. Y si alguna vez volvía a irse, Keith solo tendría que arrastrarlo de vuelta y darle más cosas para estar molesto. Shiro había pasado todos los años de la adolescencia de Keith obstinadamente a su lado... Keith pensó que podía devolverle el favor.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Estoy emocionada por compartir este magnifico trabajo. Pronto tendré el siguiente capítulo.  
> Por cierto, si te gusta BNHA puedes darle una oportunidad a mi otra traducción "Bajo el disfraz de la verdad". ¡Un lindo fic Toshinko con un adorable Izuku bebé!.


End file.
